gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Firework
Firework 'by ''Katy Perry is featured in Silly Love Songs, the twelfth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Rachel, with the New Directions Girls singing back-up. The Glee Club's assignment was to sing a love song to a partner, and Rachel uses Finn as her inspiration after he comes down with mononucleosis and admits to her that when he kissed Quinn, he experienced "fireworks". As Rachel is singing, she points out at Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, Brittany, and Santana to join her. Lyrics '''Rachel: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing? Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, aweee! (Boom, boom, boom, even brighter) than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Trivia *This is the second performance that starts in a medical room of some sort. The first was Jessie's Girl in Laryngitis (Season One) and the third was I Feel Pretty/Unpretty in Born This Way (Season Two). *This song was sung in the first episode of The Glee Project. Gallery Firework_Glee.jpg leamichele-firework1.jpg FireworkBritt.jpg FireworkRachel.jpg Youreinfirework.gif Firework1.1.gif Firework2.gif Firework3.gif Firework4.gif Firework5.gif Firework6.gif Firework7.gif Firework8.gif tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two